


Horror

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [9]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, overprotective Goblin King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sarah is surprised by an overprotective Goblin King</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror

_The house was dark and unnaturally quiet. The girl crept down the hall, knowing that evil lay in wait around one of these corners. A flicker of movement stopped her in her tracks and she took a step backwards only to bump into something. Something breathing._

Sarah shrieked as the room was plunged into darkness and a deafening thunderclap shook the house. Before she could catch her breath, she was no longer alone in the house.

Clothed in night and dripping menace, the Goblin King stood before her. She was almost terrified of him, but his back was to her and he had one hand out to the side, palm facing towards her in an unmistakably protective gesture.

"Jareth?" Her voice was breathy and nearly lost in the sounds of the raging storm outside.

"Sarah? Are you alright? You screamed." He did not turn to face her yet, nor did he drop his hand.

"I'm fine, I was just-" The lights and TV flicked back on just in time for the villain of the slasher flick to claim another victim in a particularly gruesome manner. "... watching a horror movie marathon and got really jumpy… and how did you know that I screamed?"

He had begun to relax as it became apparent that there was no threat, but tensed again, in an entirely different manner, at her inquiry.

"Perhaps I should take my leave." His voice was subdued and just a bit wary and if it had been anyone else, anyone, she would have said that he looked sheepish. She smothered a grin. She could get the details later. For now…

"Actually, I'll probably sleep better tonight if I'm not watching this alone." He turned finally and their eyes met, his surprised but hopeful, hers warm and welcoming. She patted the seat next to her and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- #65 Horror from the Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem 100 themes challenge.  
> Fluff is harder to write than angst. It is becoming ever more apparent that I have very little concious conrol over what these turn into.


End file.
